Jealousy Rules the World
by avamay227
Summary: Jason, son of King Zeus, who needs to find a wife, or Octavian gets the throne. Piper, daughter of Queen Aphrodite, who needs to find a husband in two weeks or be banished. Octavian, Jason's jealousy cousin who wants to inherit King Zeus throne. Everyone is Greek. JASPER!
1. Chapter 1

**Jason POV**

"Jason, you need to find a wife," my father was saying.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I just told you to," he replied.

"Yes father," I said just to get away from the conversation. "I'm just going for a walk." I was out the door and into the street before you could say 'lightning'.

I was walking in the market when I heard a very high, squeaky voice yelling.

Octavian, I thought, Lets go see what his problem is. I rounded the corner and saw my cousin yelling at some girl in the street.

"Watch where you're going!" he screamed.

"Octavian what is going on?" I asked.

"This girl," he said in distaste "Made me drop my bags and spill on my robes!"

"You walked into me," the girl protested. "And if I were you I'd be a little more respectful. You could be talking to a princess right now."

"You. A princess. Don't make me laugh," Octavian said and walked away. I turned towards the girl.

"Sorry about my cousin, he's..." I trailed off trying to think of the right words to describe him.

"A complete jerk," she suggested.

"That sounds about right," I said "I'm Jason by the way. Son of King Zeus,"

"I'm Piper," she pulled down her hood. Piper was seriously pretty. She had choppy. chocolate brown hair, and eyes that changed color like a kaleidoscope. "Daughter of Queen Aphrodite,"

* * *

**Sorry for all those who like Jenya better than Jasper, but Jasper makes more sense. Piper did bring Jason back to life at the end of TLH! Jeyna doesn't make sense to me! When Percy lost his memory he could remember Annabeth (yay! Go Percabeth!) When Jason lost his memory he could only remember his last name! He didn't remember Reyna until after they saved Hera and he got his memory back.**

**~Ava**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this Chapter, I'm going to tell Chapter 1 from Piper's POV and then continue.**

* * *

**Piper POV**

I walked through the streets of King Zeus' kingdom. My mother, Queen Aphrodite, had sent me away until I found a husband. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realized that a scrawny, scarecrow looking kid, who looked like he could barely lift a pencil, bumped into.

"Look what you did!" He screamed.

"What I did!" I asked, shocked.

"Watch where you're going!" He screamed.

Another boy, about my age, with close cropped blond hair and blue eyes came up behind the scarecrow.

"Octavian what is going on?" The other boy asked.

"This girl," he said wrinkling his nose. "Made me drop my bags and spill on my robes!"

"You walked into me," I protested. "And if I were you I'd be a little more respectful. You could be talking to a princess right now."

"You. A princess. Don't make me laugh," he said and walked away. The other boy turned towards me.

"Sorry about my cousin, he's..." he trailed off.

"A complete jerk," I suggested.

"That sounds about right," he said. "I'm Jason, by the way. Son of King Zeus,"

"I'm Piper," I pulled down my hood. "Daughter of Queen Aphrodite."

"So Piper, what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"My mother kicked me out until I find a husband. And I was just walking around random kingdoms," I added quickly.

"That I can understand," he said and I looked at him.

"My dad is making me get married or Octavian gets the throne," he explained.

"Why is he such a jerk?" I asked.

"What?" He said.

"Octavian. Why is he such a jerk?" I asked again.

"I don't know. But I guess he's never really liked me or anyone. He just always wanted the throne," Jason said.

"So if you get married you get the throne and Octavian..." I stopped, looking at him.

"Gets mad, very mad," he finished.

"Oh," I said.

"So Piper. Where are you staying?" He asked.

"I don't really know," I admitted.

"You can stay at the palace," he offered. "We have lots of extra room."

"Thanks Jason," I smiled and we walked to the palace.

**Jason POV**

Piper and I walked through the palace gates and into the throne room, where Dad and Octavian were sitting.

"Dad, this is Piper," I said.

"You can't bring a peasant in here!" Octavian shrieked.

"Actually, Piper is a daughter of Queen Aphrodite," I said. Octavian's face turned red with rage and he stormed out of the room.

"Welcome Piper," my father said, shaking her hand. He looked and me and I blushed and shook my head.

"Jason why don't you show Piper her room," he said.

"Okay," I agreed and walked out with Piper. We climbed the stairs in an awkward silence.

"Here's your room," I said. "I'm right down the hall if you need anything."

"Thank you Jason," Piper said and kissed my cheek before disappearing into her room.

**Octavian POV**

I watched from down the hall as Jason showed Piper her room and she kissed his cheek. Something has to be done before I lose the throne. I went into my room and started to make my plan.

* * *

**So Piper likes Jason and Jason likes Piper, just to clear things up. What do you think Octavian's plan is going to be? **

**~Ava**


	3. Chapter 3

**Octavian POV**

"Just go in, get her, and get out," I said for the thousandth time.

I stood in the doorway and watched them (A/N: I have no idea who he'd get to do this) go into Piper's room and pick her up.

"Where should we put her?" he asked.

"Her closet. And tape her mouth shut, and tie her hands together," I responded. They did what they were told and we all left.

**Piper POV**

I woke up laying on the floor, with my hands tied behind my back and a cloth over my mouth. My head hurt and the rope was cutting my wrists. There were no lights and the floor was cold.

Suddenly the door creaked open and Octavian stepped in.

**Jason POV**

"Are you sure, Jason?" Father asked.

I nodded. "Yes, father."

"Good. We'll talk to Piper at breakfast. If she agrees, I'll contact Queen Aphrodite."

I smiled. "Thank you, father."

"Come now. It's almost breakfast,"

We sat down at the large table in the dining hall and waited. Octavian came down soon after.

"Where's Princess Piper?" He asked.

"She hasn't come down yet," I responded.

Just as I said that, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. One of the maids rushed into the room.

"Princess Piper isn't in her room. We can't find her," she said.

"What?" I jumped out of my chair and ran up the stairs to Piper's room. Everything looked normal like she had just decided to leave. Octavian came up the stairs and stopped in the doorway.

"Find anything?" He asked.

"No it just looks like she left, but why would she do that?"

"How should I know," he snapped and walked out the door. I sighed and followed him.

* * *

**What do you think Jason and King Zeus were talking about? I swear on the River Styx that I will write a longer Chapter next time.**

**~Ava**


	4. Chapter 4

**Piper POV**

I was bored out of my mind. I didn't know what time it was, but I figured that it must be about dinner time since Octavian came and gave me my "lunch".

Suddenly the door opened and Octavian came in and ripped the cloth out of my mouth.

"Hey Princess," he said.

"Why are you doing this," I asked. Suddenly I heard footsteps in the hallway and Jason calling for his cousin.

Octavian knelt down and put his hand over my mouth. My eyes narrowed and I bit his hand.

"OW!" he yelled.

"Octavian?" Jason called. "Are you in here?"

"JASON!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Piper?" he asked.

**Jason POV**

I was walking through the hallways looking for Octavian.

I was walking by Piper's old room, when I heard a yell. "OW!"

"Octavian? Are you in there?" I called.

"JASON!" I heard a voice that definitely wasn't Octavian. It sounded like...

"Piper?" I asked.

"In here," she called.

I walked, okay I ran, into Piper's room to see her on the floor in the closet, with her hands tied behind her back, and Octavian was trying to hide.

"Piper. What's going on," I asked.

"Can you untie me first?" She asked. I blushed and nodded.

"Thanks," she told me what happened and I turned to Octavian.

"I, um, I," he tried to run, but I grabbed his arm.

"Guards," I called. The guards came up and took Octavian away. I led Piper down the stairs and into the throne room to explain to my father.

* * *

**The story is almost over. One more chapter and an epilogue. **

**~Ava**


	5. Chapter 5

**Piper POV**

I was a little nervous to tell King Zeus what had happened. I mean I came into his kingdom, he let me sleep in his palace, and then tell him his nephew is evil. I really didn't think he'd like that. The throne room doors opened and Jason and I walked in.

"Father," Jason called out.

"Yes Jason?" He asked and we walked into the throne room.

"Princess Piper!" He cried in shock. "I thought you had left."

"No King Zeus. Octavian locked me in my closet," I explained. I thought he was going to yell, but instead he just took a deep breath.

"That doesn't really surprise me," he said. "But I have a surprise for you."

"Y-you do," I said.

"Yes. Jason why don't you tell Piper,"

**J****ason POV**

"I, um, I'd like, I mean if you want to, I'd totally understand if you don't," I stuttered.

"Oh for heavens sakes! Princess Piper would you like to marry my son," Father said.

Piper smiled and then turned towards me. "I'd like that," she said.

"Good now run along. I need to contact Queen Aphrodite," Father said. We both turned and walked out the door.

* * *

**Quite short, but there's still the epilogue.**

**~Ava**


	6. Epilogue

**No one's POV**

Piper was nervous. As she stood behind the big oak doors in her crisp, white wedding gown. The music started and the doors swung open. Piper took a deep breath and started walking down the aisle.

Instead of looking at the faces in the crowd, like her best friends Annabeth and Hazel, or her mother who was sitting in the front row crying she just focused on Jason.

During most of it none of them payed attention. they heard everything, but none of it really registered.

"You may kiss the bride!"

* * *

**A very short epilogue, but I never said it would be long. Just that your getting one. "And they all lived happily ever after! THE END"**

**~Ava**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE! VERY VERY IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION!**

**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU WANT FANFICTION TO CONTINUE!**

**The government wants to shut down websites like and including for copyright reasons! To stop this go to the following website and sign the petition titled Stop SOPA 2013!**

**Petitions (DOT HERE) whitehouse (DOT HERE) gov (SLASH) petition (SLASH) stop-sopa-2013 (SLASH) LMzMVrQF**

**SIGN! I already did!**


End file.
